


Ten

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Modern AU, broody!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: Around and around the green bottle spins until his eyes can’t take it anymore. He throws the bottle in the garbage can instead of the recycle bin. Partly because he’s almost a full case of beer deep and wasn’t really paying attention but also because she always insisted that they recycle as much as they could.“It’s better for the environment,” he muses out loud to himself, his words slurring as he starts chucking the remaining beer bottles into the garbage, one by one.She’s not here to yell at him anyways, so why the fuck should he care.Bellarke Break Up Fic aka Bellamy Broods





	

**_Ten_ **

There are ten beer bottles sitting on his kitchen counter. 

All of them are empty, lined up in rows of three with the odd man out lying on its side. He spins this one around, the label blurring as he leans his hip against the granite countertop. 

The countertop they picked out together, not so long ago. Dark grey, modern and stylish, just like she wanted. 

Around and around the green bottle spins until his eyes can’t take it anymore. He throws the bottle in the garbage can instead of the recycle bin. Partly because he’s almost a full case of beer deep and wasn’t really paying attention but also because she always insisted that they recycle as much as they could.

“It’s better for the environment,” he muses out loud to himself, his words slurring as he starts chucking the remaining beer bottles into the garbage, one by one. 

She’s not here to yell at him anyways, so why the fuck should he care.

**_Nine_ **

There are voicemails waiting for him when he wakes up the next morning. 

“Bellamy, it’s your sister. What in the hell are you doing not answering your phone for days? Call me back!!” 

“Bell? It’s Jasper. Just wanted to check up on you, man. Let me know how you’re doing.” 

“Yo, It’s Murphy. Fuck that girl, let’s get drunk.” 

“Hey, it’s Monty. I’m sure everyone is calling you but…we’re worried about you. Please let someone know if you’re okay.” 

“Bell, honey? It’s mom. Please call me when you get this, your sister and I are worried about you. Love you.” 

“Blake, it’s Miller. Octavia is freaking out man, hasn’t stopped calling me since yesterday. I know you’re hurting but…just please call someone back. Later.”

“Mr. Blake, it’s Professor Stanley. I just wanted to let you know that I received your email and am sorry to hear you won't be able to speak in my class this week. Hope we can schedule something again soon.” 

“God damn it, Bellamy Blake! If you don’t call me back, I’m going to tell mom about all the stupid shit you did in high school. And we both know you don’t want that hellfire to rain down upon you. Call. Me. Back!” 

“Hey….Bell. It’s me. Look, I know we said we weren’t going to call each other but…I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for the way that we ended things. I know it was for the best but…I just…please don’t pull away from everyone. They all love you so much. And so do I. I’m sorry.”

He deletes all of them but the last one, sets his phone on that fucking grey countertop and hits the speaker button. 

“….They all love you so much. And so do I.” 

Her voice is broken but so is his heart so he listens to it a few more times until he feels like breaking his phone.

**_Eight_ **

She left one week and one day ago. 

Packed up her stuff and just _left_.

_It’s for the best._

_We just aren’t right for each other._

_I don’t want us to resent each other, Bellamy._

But he didn’t resent her, he never could. They were starting a life together; they bought a house for Christ’s sake. He thought they were going to live here forever, get married and start a family.

Now he runs his hands along the banister that she insisted they paint black as he walks down the stairs every morning, a stupid little reminder of how much of her is in this house, and it just reminds him of how she will _always_ be connected to this house.

He wants to take a baseball bat to the fucking stairwell but he doesn’t. 

Instead he just glares at it from their kitchen table but he guesses it’s just his kitchen table now.

**_Seven_ **

There are photos of them together on the mantle in the living room. 

He can’t bring himself to take them down. 

One at Miller and Bryan’s wedding. Clarke is wearing this pink dress that he instantly wanted to take off of her with his teeth and she’s drunk, smiling up at him as he grins at the camera. 

Another of them on their first spring break together, him standing in board shorts on the beach of Cancun with her on his back. Her face is partly covered in a wide brimmed hat that she forgot to take with her when she moved out.

One from Christmas the year before. Another from his sister’s high school graduation. A shot of them skiing over winter break. The day they bought their new house.

And the one right in the middle, a selfie she took one night when he was asleep. His hair is unruly, his reading glasses still on, and she’s kissing his cheek while looking at the camera. A secret smile touches her lips. 

He stares at it for far too long, his chest heaving as the anger grows and before he realizes what he’s doing he’s throwing it across the room. Glass shatters but it doesn’t come close to what he’s feeling on the inside.

**_Six_ **

Weeks go by without him noticing. 

He wakes up alone, eats breakfast. Works out before going to work and then sometimes when he leaves. Comes home, eats dinner and goes to bed alone.

Week after week after week.

Sometimes on the weekends his friends will stop by, usually uninvited but it does make the house a little less quiet.

“You gotta snap out of this,” Miller tells him one day almost 2 months after Clarke left. “It’s been what, like six weeks?” 

Bellamy rolls his eyes and takes a pull from his Stella. “You don’t just forget about the love of your life, Miller. What would you do if Bryan decided to bail on you?” 

He feels vindicated when Miller stills. “I’d fucking die, man.” 

Bellamy nods and doesn’t look away from the hockey game he’s not even paying attention to. “Then you understand.”

They watch the game in silence, Miller thinking about his future and Bellamy thinking about the one that he lost.

**_Five_ **

“Uncle Bellamy!” 

His nephew runs up to him, arms outstretched and he breaks a rare smile to lift him up. 

“What’s up, buddy? Happy birthday.” 

L.J. puts a hand on each of his cheeks. “Do you know how old I am now?” 

Bellamy pretends to think. “Hmm, four?” 

L.J. taps his hands on his cheeks and laughs. “No, silly! I’m this many!” He holds up five fingers on his tiny hands and Bellamy chuckles. 

“Oh, that’s right! How could I forget that my favorite nephew is five years old today?” 

“He’s your only nephew,” Octavia says as she waddles into the kitchen. Bellamy snorts and points to her baby bump.

“That could still be a boy, you know? Doctors are wrong sometimes.” 

Octavia smacks his arm and L.J. giggles. “You shut your mouth with that shi…stuff. I have spent way too much money on pink and purple dresses for this baby to be a boy.” 

His brother in law Lincoln walks in and drops a kiss on Octavia’s forehead and he looks away. He loves his sister and adores her family but he doesn’t like to be reminded of how happy other people are when he’s fucking miserable.

He hoists his nephew up on his hip and kisses the curls that remind him so much of his own. “Come on, birthday boy. Let’s go see about some presents.”

**_Four_ **

“I think we should talk.” 

He plays it back, once, twice, three times and then one more for good measure.

It’s been months since she walked out on him, packed her shit like she couldn’t wait to be anywhere else but by his side and left. 

He chews on his thumbnail and looks at his phone like it’s a bomb with seconds left until it explodes. Maybe in a way it is. Why is she calling him now, after all this time? What is her endgame?

He doesn’t trust himself to call her, knows that hearing her voice will break all resolve so he goes the coward’s way and thumbs in a text.

**When?**

Seconds that feel like hours pass before his phone chimes with a response.

**Tomorrow? That coffee shop on 3rd around 7?**

He waits four minutes before responding.

**I’ll be there.**

**_Three_ **

He finishes three cups of coffee before she even steps foot through the door.

His foot is bouncing on the floor and he rubs his hands up and down his thighs because his palms are sweating like crazy.

The bell above the door jingles at seven on the dot and of course it’s her. Always on time. He’s glad to see that hasn’t changed. 

Her eyes light up when she sees him and he’s sort of glad that hasn’t changed either.

“Hi,” she says, setting her too large purse down on the chair beside her. “Have you been waiting long?” 

“Not long,” he lies and she raises an eyebrow. “Okay, yeah. I got here like an hour ago.” 

Clarke laughs a little and shifts in her seat. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” 

He wants to scoff, tell her that he’s been waiting months to hear her voice or see her face again but they are getting along and he doesn’t want to fuck this up. Whatever _this_ is. 

“So, you said we should talk?” Her eyes widen in surprise and he shrugs. “No use beating around the bush, right?” 

“I guess not.” She asks for an Americano when a barista comes up to the table. “I’m really sorry about how things went down between us, Bell.” 

His hand tightens around his coffee cup. “Then why don’t you tell me why it went down like that in the first place?” 

Clarke sighs and starts shredding the napkin sitting in front of her. It’s one of her many tells, that she’s nervous and doesn’t want to open up even though she knows that she has to. “Bellamy…” 

“Was it someone else?” 

Her eyes shoot up, a mix of anger and confusion laced with something like desperation. “What? No! Why would you even think that?” 

“I don’t know, Clarke. Because one day we were picking out curtains for the guest room and the next day you were telling me that you never wanted to see me again!” 

His voice is getting louder and she looks around apologetically at everyone that has now turned to stare at them. “I never said that,” she says weakly. “I just said that we needed time apart so we didn’t end up resenting each other.”

He scoffs and leans forward so he’s more in her space than he was before. “You keep saying that but what does that even mean? Why would I resent you? Or is it more that you thought you’d end up resenting me?” 

Her face gives her away. “Bellamy, we’re so young. And we started moving so fast. We bought the house and moved in together. I’m not even finished with school yet and…” 

“It was your idea to buy that house,” he says pointedly and she frowns. “What? I’m sorry but it was. You said that was what you wanted. Something long term and I tried to give you that.” 

“I know. I know you did. That’s why I’m sorry that I left like that. It wasn’t fair to you, I’m so sorry.” 

She reaches over to place her hand on his and he blanches. “Do you want to get back together?” 

“I…I don’t know. Maybe?” 

Bellamy sighs and pulls his hand away even though it’s the last thing he wants to do. 

“I’m not here for maybes, Clarke. Either you want to be with me, forever. Or you don’t.” 

He leaves her alone at the table without stopping to look back. 

**_Two_ **

A day passes and then another. 

“She’s probably just mulling things over,” Monty tells him as he pulls another piece of chicken from the bucket on the table. “You basically gave her an ultimatum.” 

Bellamy shakes his head, spears a bite of mashed potatoes probably harder than he needed to. “I did not.” 

“You kind of did,” Harper pitches in. “You told her either forever or don’t bother calling. That’s pretty much an ultimatum.” 

Bellamy points his fork in her direction. “Don’t just agree with Monty because he’s your boyfriend.” 

Miller walks in the room with Bryan following shortly behind. “What are we talking about? Bellamy’s ultimatum to Clarke?” 

He groans and drops his head to the table. “Will you all just shut up? Why do I keep letting you people into my house?” 

Miller drops a sloppy kiss to his forehead. “Because you love us!” 

“Hardly,” he say, wiping the spit off of his skin. “You’re all just here because I’m too nice to say no.” 

They all laugh and he scowls. 

“Fuck you guys. I’m nice.” 

**_One_ **

They all look up when there’s a knock on the door.

Just one solid knock. 

Bellamy looks around at them. “Everyone I know is in this room. Who in the hell is that?” 

Miller shrugs. “Maybe it’s Murphy.” 

He scoffs as he pushes away from the table. “We both know that fucker doesn’t knock.” 

The laughter of his friends quiets as he steps out of the dining room and into the hallway that leads to the front door. 

He doesn’t expect to see Clarke standing on the other side. 

“Hey,” she says, her eyes watery but her smile bright. “Can I come in?” 

“Um..” He looks behind him and then back at her. 

“Oh my god,” she says, her hand coming up to her mouth. “Are you not alone?” 

This makes him laugh which in turn makes her narrow her eyes. “No, I’m not but not in the way you’re thinking. Yeah, of course. Come in.” 

Clarke follows him inside, sets her giant purse on the table near the door like she always used to do when she got home from school. 

“Bellamy? Is it that fucker Murphy or what?” 

Miller’s voice precedes him and Bellamy watches in amusement as he falters on his step when he sees Clarke standing in the foyer.

“Holy shit,” he murmurs before leaving the room. “Ya’ll? We should leave.” 

Clarke looks up at Bellamy, her eyes full of questions and he just shrugs. In seconds all of his friends are filing through the hallway, smiling politely and saying hello to Clarke as they pass.

Miller mouths _what the fuck_ over Clarke’s head and Bellamy shrugs again, helplessly this time because who knows what this means. Her coming here, to their house, could be everything.

Or it could be nothing.

Once everyone is gone Bellamy leads her through the house and back into the kitchen.

“Want a drink?” He asks, reaching for a bottle of her favorite wine. He doesn’t know why he has kept a bottle of it around this entire time. He fucking hates wine.

But she doesn’t.

“Please,” she says with a nod, a little smile on her lips when she sees the label. “Sorry to break up your party.” 

There are paper plates and red cups littering their expensive oak kitchen table and he winces. “You didn’t. I didn’t really want them here anyways.” 

Clarke laughs, a pretty melodic sound he hasn’t heard in far too long. She thanks him when he sets a glass of wine in front of her. “Always the charmer.” 

He chuckles. “Yeah, some things never change.”

They sit across from each other in an awkward silence before they speak at the same time. 

“Clarke, look…” 

“Bellamy, I…” 

He laughs, motions for her to speak and she tugs at her bottom lip with her teeth. 

“Bellamy, I never should have left. I got scared and I was stupid. So stupid.” 

His heart is pounding but he manages to stay calm on the surface “So what are you saying?” 

Her eyes are watery, her voice quiet when she answers him. “I want to come home.” 

Instead of pulling her to him like he’s dying to do he asks her one more question. 

“Forever?” 

She nods automatically, no hint of hesitation. 

The chair he’s sitting in falls when he stands up abruptly and reaches for her, his fingers carding through the golden hair he hasn’t touched in months. 

“God, I fucking missed you.” He kisses the breath from her lungs and she clings to him, hands on his biceps like she’s afraid to let go. “Don’t leave me again.” 

Clarke shakes her head furiously. “I won’t. I love you. So much.” 

Her legs are around his waist as he carries them up to their bedroom, still decorated exactly as she left it, and he lays her down on the bed carefully before dropping a single kiss to her lips. 

“I love you,” he whispers into her skin before settling himself between her legs. “I was so lost without you.” 

She nods. “I know. So was I. I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep. My grades started slipping. I missed you so much.” 

He kisses the tears that fall from her beautiful eyes. “I’m right here. I’ll always be right here.” 

They make love until the sun comes up, the light streaming through the blinds as he draws nonsensical patterns on her bare skin. 

A new day. A fresh beginning. 

A single day to start the rest of their lives.


End file.
